Gargoyles ( My version)
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: This version of Gargoyles has a lot more action in it. It has people from marvel and Dc universes in it along with others. Leave a review and tell me what you think or what you want to see in the next chapters. Leave reviews


**Hey there it's Spike coming at you with Gargoyles this time.**

 **The oc is a BAMF and godlike oc named Omega soon to be Alpha.**

 **He used to be a human who was a orphan who was raised by Goliath and Demona.**

 **He made a potion that gave him his powers and turned him into a Gargoyle.**

 **He looks like Nate from my Ultraspeed story when he's human.**

 **He's big like Goliath, big long hair like Brooklyn's, he wear's armor that looks like Hyper Zetton's chest. He's silver skinned and his face looks like Goliath's but smoother. His voice sounds like Goliath's just not as deeply.**

 **Well here we go!**

 **10th Century Scotland**

We see a castle covered around the outside with Gargoyles on them.

The sun is beginning to go down.

We see everything is alright until suddenly a boulder is launched hitting the castle.

Then we see Vikings marching toward the castle.

" We're under attack!" said one of the archers as they got ready to defend the castle.

" Were's Captain Nathan?!" said another archer.

" He's waiting for the chance to strike." said a man who was big and had black hair.

" Captain, the archers and warriors are defending the castle from the vikings" said one of the archers as he stood before the captain of the guard.

" Good, these vikings are probably after the refugees we gave shelter too" said the captain.

" Mostly likely, sir, what are your orders?" asked another archer.

" We have to delay them until night fall. Then we drive these Vikings off our castle." said the Captain as he looked at the sun.

Down with the Vikings.

" Attacking a castle full of gargoyles near nightfall this is crazy and Hakon knows it" said one of the Vikings.

" That's not crazy my friend. Questioning my sanity when I'm in ear shot that's crazy" said Hakon the leader of the vikings as he pulls the viking towards him and pushes him away.

" I say these monsters are nothing more than chiseled stone, and even if they're not it's still worth the risk for the plunder inside. Attack! said Hakon as he charges and starts climbing up the castle on a rope.

The other Vikings follow him. Some others are pulled onto the castle from platforms.

A group of Vikings make their way to the top of the castle to be met by a face smiling, wearing armor that looks like a fusion of what a knight wears and how Hyper Zetton looks like.

" Hello there." said the man in his 30's.

" Goodbye" he said as his eye's glow gold and he smacks them off the castle.

" Captain Nathan is here" said one of the soldiers as they come out to defend the castle.

" Keep hold men!" Nate said.

" Only a few more minutes until sun down and then we'll see some fun" said Nate.

Just as Hakon makes it to a pillar the sun finally sets.

He looks up to a stone gargoyle and gasps as it begins to crack.

The stone is blasted off and shows Goliath.

He looks down at Hakon and grabs his left hand and lifts him as he stands.

" You are trespassing" said Goliath.

The other gargoyles begin to wake up.

The vikings stop in fear as they watch them wake up and start to roar.

Hakon grabs his sword and goes to attack Goliath with catches the sword in his left hand. And then we see blood.

Goliath growls in anger as we see his eyes turn white.

" Fight back men, they're not invincible" said Hakon.

The viking men go to attack the other gargoyles who take to the sky.

" Alright! Time to join the fun" said Nate as he runs toward a ledge and jumps off of it.

He then glows green and then is turned into a gargoyle, he is now Omega.

Hakon puts his foot on the side of the castle and flips Goliath off of him and he grabs hold of the rope he got up by.

Goliath takes to the air.

The other gargoyles begin to dive bomb the vikings while some knock some of the vikings off of one of the pillars.

We see three gargoyles that will soon be named Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway watching while Brooklyn watches with excitement.

" Shall we let our brothers and sisters have all the fun?" he said as he flies to join in the battle.

Lexington looks at Broadway.

" Not afraid are you?" asked Lexington

Afraid? Me? Ha! Why all of nature trembles at my passing" said Broadway as he lifts up his stomach to look like muscle till it flabs back.

" Yeah I can see why." said Lexington as he pokes Broadway's stomach and the two then join in the action

The two land.

Broadway (punches a viking): Let's get this party started!

Lexington (throws a viking in the air): Here's our invitation!

Good job brothers! Find my staff and Shifter and hurry back!" said Omega as he flies overhead of them

Broadway: We can find your staff. But I think that Shifter will find us.

A big werewolf creatures leaps over them and tackles some vikings to the ground

Brooklyn (headbutts a viking): Did you guys honestly thought you could come here and not get attacked by us?

Omega lands beside him

" I think they did. Now , brother, let's show them just how wrong they are." said Omega as he then takes to the sky again.

Brooklyn: Right! as he takes to the air as well

Down below we see an old gargoyle that will soon be named Hudson taking on vikings on the stairs.

One goes to attack him from behind but Goliath tackles him down.

Hudson: Thanks, Goliath!

Watch your back, old friend" said Goliath.

" Watch your own" Hudson said.

Hudson then attacks a viking about to attack Goliath.

Goliath looks to see Nate flying and landing as he then is attacking vikings.

Goliath looks and sees three vikings with spears making their way to Omega who's back is turned to them

Goliath: Omega, look out!

Omega looks behind him and sees the vikings charging.

He takes a deep breath and lets out a mighty roar that blasts the vikings back

Omega: Try to attack me when my back's turned, will you?

Then he looks to Goliath.

Thank you, Father!" said Omega

Goliath: It was my pleasure!

Goliath turns and sees the captain of the guard engaging vikings and goes to help

Broadway flies over to Omega's location

Broadway: Did Shifter find your staff yet?

Omega turns and sees Shifter in his werewolf form holding his staff in his mouth as he races over to him.

Omega: Good boy!

Shifter barks happily as Omega scratches his ear

Omega: Who's a good boy? You are!

Omega then stands back. Come Zoodo! Jiin! Guuru!" he said as 3 lights exit the staff and out come the sentai counterparts of thunderon demonite and Falkar.

Zoodo: You called?

I have a very important mission for you, stop these vikings from attacking my home, my friends" said Omega as he speaks to the three Legion members

Jiin: It would be our pleasure!

The demon trio take to the sky and join the gargoyles in attacking the vikings.

Omega turns to Shifter. " Go, play, have fun" he said

barks happily and rejoins the fight.

You two, brother!" said Omega as he takes to the skies.

Meanwhile the Captain of the guard and Goliath fend off Vikings on one of the walkways.

Captain: My thanks, Goliath!

I could not do otherwise." said Goliath

Goliath punches a viking's lights out.

These rogues no doubt follow that band of refugees we gave shelter to last night" said the Captain

Goliath: Really now?

Omega lands beside him.

Well Father let's not waste their trip." said Omega as he goes back into the air

Goliath: My thoughts exactly!

Goliath joins his son in the air.

Meanwhile Broadway glides down to where the refugees are and lands above the food.

A young blonde boy sees him

Look mother" the small boy named Tom as he gets his mothers attention and points at Broadway.

Broadway reaches down and grabs some mutton and begins to eat it. He sees a viking attacking a knight and he smacks the viking in the head with the mutton

Broadway: You mind? I'm trying to eat here!

Goes back to eating.

Guuru pushes a group of Vikings off a wall and notices Broadway.

" Hey you! Less eating more fighting" he said

Broadway: Sorry. (Goes back to fighting)

Meanwhile Hakon finds a place to catch his breath until he hears growling and turns to see the dog gargoyle that will be named Bronx.

Bronx snarls and leaps at Hakon and misses and leaves a scratch in the stone wall

Hakon: Why don't you be a good dog and play dead?

Bronx snarls again.

Hakon turns toward a stair case and runs into the female gargoyle that will be named Demona.

Hakon: Hello, beautiful.

Hear's greater growing behind him. He turns and sees Omega.

" Stay away from my mother!" he shouts as he smacks Hakon back outside

Thank you, Omega. she said.

Anytime mother." he said.

The two walk out of the stairwell

Omega: How are things out there?

Good!" said Shifter as he Bronx and now Demona and Omega have Hakon trapped.

Goliath lands

Goliath: Excellent work, everyone.

I see you've met our watchdogs." said Goliath referring to Bronx and Shifter.

Omega and Demona growl at Hakon making him lean back.

And my second and third-in-command as well. I grow tired of this. Take what's left of your men and begone" said Goliath as he throws Hakon into a hay cart.

Omega: And don't ever come back!

This isn't over monsters! I'll be back!" said Hakon as he runs.

Then we see some of the gargoyles throwing vikings out.

Zoodo Jiin and Guuru stand on the walkway overtop of the gates and fire lasers at the ground behind the running vikings

Guuru: Look at those pansies run!

The demon brothers join in laughter as they make their way up to Omega.

Zoodo: That's the last of the vikings

Good work" said Omega.

The three brothers begin to glow

Brooklyn: How many people have attacked us this month?

Don't know lost count brother." said Nate as the three demon brothers turn into balls of light and return to his staff

Broadway: Didn't the captain say that the vikings were friends of the refugees?

No my brother they were following them, probably to attack them and steal their belongings." said Omega as he begins to walk down a staircase with Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Bronx and Shifter following him behind.

Broadway: Oh . (Angry) Those monsters!

Well they may return but they'll be inviting death by doing so" said Omega as they exit the stairwell and make their way over to the food.

Brooklyn: Nothing like a good meal after an intense battle.

I'll say I'm starving." said Omega.

Demona: Of course you are, dear.

Mother, Father How did the talk with the princess and Mr. would be a wizard go?" said Omega laughing at what he called the Magus

Demona: Actually, it went pretty well.

She insulted father didn't she" said Omega knowing his mother was lying

Demona (sighs): How did you know?

Because I know when you lie mother, don't forget you and father raised me so I know everything about you two. Even when you're lying" said Omega.

Goliath and Demona take a seat with the group

Brooklyn: How bad was it?

What they think of us doesn't matter." said Goliath.

Hudson: Aye. We should still protect them regardless.

Oh hello elder, come, sit and eat with us" said Omega. Hudson takes a seat around the group.

" No matter what they say, it will change nothing. It's a gargoyles nature to protect." said Demona.

" To lose that is to become corrupt, empty, lifeless." said Omega

Lexington: Sounds like good advice.

Omega stands and holds his mug up high.

" To family" said Omega

Everyone else raises their mugs

Everyone else: To family

Everyone takes a drink.

Broadway rubs his hands together and licks his lips.

" Let's dig in" he said

Brooklyn: Way ahead of you. (Begins to eat a chicken leg)

Shifter and Bronx hop on the table and accidentally knock a the gravy into Goliaths face.

Goliath: Shifter!

Omega begins to laugh seeing his fathers gravy covered face.

The others begin to join in as Goliath gets a cloth and wipes his face.

Shifter whined.

Goliath: It's alright. Just warn me the next time you do something like that.

Here you go boy" said Omega throwing Shifter and Bronx some mutton

Shifter barked happily before he and Bronx ate the mutton.

And together they ate until they were done.

Goliath looks up and sees the sun is beginning to rise.

Goliath: It looks like it's time for bed. And by that, I mean bed for us, not the humans.

We know father, I think I'll join you. I could use a little stone sleep" said Omega

Goliath: Really? But that means you won't be able to move freely during the day.

Oh who cares besides I know Shifter will be protecting me. Won't ya boy?" Said Omega.

Shifter barks in agreement.

Well then, come" said Goliath as he and the fly up to their pedestals.

Brooklyn: If there are any intruders when we wake up, I'm going to be really mad!

We won't have to worry about that." Said Omega

Broadway: Why? Because we scared those vikings off?

That and if they attack they'd have to deal with Shifter and his friends" said Omega.

Lexington: Good point.

They stand on their pedestals

They then make poses before turning to stone.

Meanwhile as Omega dreamed he remembered the day he became a gargoyle.

Omega: I can't believe how far I've come with my clan. It seemed like yesterday when I became a Gargoyle.

 **Insert flashback**

We see Nate working on something.

He's around 16 years old.

He had just become the apprentice to the Magus and was working on his own potion.

Also it's nighttime

Nate: I hope this potion works. And I also hope it doesn't explode.

A dog beside him whimpers.

Nate: Don't worry, boy. I'll be fine. I hope.

Nate drinks the potion and begins to cough and he grabs his throat.

He accidentally spills other potions into the cauldron which begins to turn red and then explodes

At first, all we see is smoke.

Meanwhile Demona and Goliath are walking through the castle when they hear the explosion

Demona: Goliath. What was that just now?

It seem to come from the south side, wait isn't that where-! They look at each and gasp.

Nathan!

The two run to check on their adopted son.

They run to his room to find the captain and the Magus trying to open the door.

Goliath: Is Nathan alright?!

We're trying to get in but the doors locked!" Said the Captain.

Demona: This requires a woman's touch! (punches the door open)

She and Goliath race in but can't see anything because of the smoke.

Goliath: Nathan! Are you here?

The smoke begins to clear as the two gargoyles hear groaning. They turn towards the other side of the room and watch as a silver skinned gargoyle begins to stand holding his head. Along with a werewolf creature.

Demona: Nathan? Is that you?!

Mother? Father? " said the silver skinned gargoyle

Goliath: Nathan? What did you do?

I created a potion, but what happened? I-I feel strange" said the silver skinned gargoyle now know to be Nathan

Demona: I don't want you to freak out. But you're a Gargoyle now.

What are you talking about? " said Nate as he turns to a mirror.

Goliath: Son, please do not be upset.

Upset!? Why would I be upset this is the greatest day of my life!" Said Nate as he had finally become a gargoyle

Demona: But what about your human life?

Nate begins to glow.

Mother? I feel funny" he said as he started to become human again.

Demona: I guess that answers my question.

Nate begins glow again as he becomes a gargoyle again.

The Magus and the captain, walk in.

Captain: What happened?

Goliath: My son just gained the ability to change betwen Gargoyle and human.

Magus: What about the dog?

The werewolf creature sneezes and turns into a gargoyle dog.

It would appear he has gained the ability to change his form as well. Though anything he wants" said Nate.

Captain: Where did you find him?

He was with me when the explosion happened" said Nate

Demona: And I take it that you're going to keep him?

Of course mother. Since I can become a gargoyle I need a gargoyle name. We can call you Shifter, do you like that, boy?" Said Nate

The newly named Shifter barked in agreement.

Call me Omega" said Nate

Goliath: Excellent name.

And on that day my life had become something else" said Omega as we begin to see other flashbacks.

One of where he's flying for the first time, training, etc.

On one of my many adventures I found a staff that opened new worlds to me. Give me even more power than before. It also gave a great many friends.

I will never forget the friends that I made on those other worlds. Like Spider Man and Terra for instance.

Then we see a memory of Omega defending the castle with Spider-Man and Terra helping.

Terra: Hey, guys! I bet I can take out more enemies then you can!

Oh you are on" said Spider-Man

The two join the fight.

Oh good times those were.

Nate: But why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen soon?

Meanwhile outside the sun goes down and the gargoyles begin to wake up from their stone sleep.

Nate (wakes up): Is it night already?

" Time flies in the stone sleep" said Goliath.

Brooklyn: You thinking about your friends from those other worlds?

Yes and also where is aunt Lilith? I haven't seen her in days." said Omega

Demona: I don't know where my twin sister is.

Well you do now, sister" said Lilith as she lands beside the group. She looks like Demona but recolored, red skin with blue hair.

Omega: Aunt Lilith! Where have you been?

Exploring, I'm sorry if I scared you, nephew, it's just that where I went had a storm and it was too dangerous to leave." said Lilith

Goliath: That's understandable.

Goliath, a word please?" said the captain as he comes up the stairs to the group.

Goliath: Of course.

Father me and the others are going to go play" said Omega

Goliath: Go ahead, Omega. I'll see what the captain wants.

I'll come with you" said Demona as she follows Goliath and the captain.

Omega, Lexington, Bronx, Shifter, Broadway and Lexington glide down to the ground.

Demona: What do you need to talk to us about, captain?

It's the vikings, you should take your gargoyles and make sure they are gone." he said.

" I agree" said Lilith

Demona: Really? Those vikings still haven't learned their lesson?

Are spies have found that they have set up camp far away from the castle. You should take the rest of your clan and be rid of them, Goliath" said the captain

Goliath: I will get Omega and the others.

You're taking our child!? Goliath what about the castle, and the humans? We can't leave the castle unprotected." said Demona.

Goliath: Who said anything about leaving the castle unprotected? Lilith, I'm leaving you in charge.

" You'll need a tracker, I recommend Shifter. Goliath, it would make me feel better if Omega and the others of the clan stay behind. I don't want to take the chance of the vikings coming in day break" said Demona

Lilith: Are you sure? If you take Omega with you, he can summon Zoodo, Jiin, and Guuru so the fight will be over quickly.

Hmm, fine my love, I'll take Shifter, but I'll ask Omega if he can summon warriors to aid me, the elder and Shifter in battle" said Goliath

Demona: I can live with that.

Besides Omega has never trained for such a continous flight. I don't want to risk our son injuring himself." said Goliath as he begins his walk down to get Shifter. Demona follows.

Lilith flies off

We see Omega and the others playing with each other.

Lilith glides overhead and lands and watches her nephew, Lexington and Brooklyn playing keep away with Bronx as they throw a piece of meat to keep it away from him.

Lilith smiles at the scene.

Lilith: They look so happy down there.

the little blonde boy Tom walks over just as Bronx leaps and eats the chunk of meat ruining the game.

Tom: Excuse me?

Hello their child, what be your name?" asked Omega

Tom: I'm Tom. What are your names?

My name's Omega and this loveably hairball is named Shifter. Aside from me, him, my father and my aunt, the others don't have names." said Omega.

Tom: Can I call the rest of you Friends?

Of course, that's what we call each other. Along with brother or sister." said Omega as he reaches out to shake the young boys hand

Tom (smiles): Thank you.

Tom's mother rushes over just as Tom was about to shake hands with Omega

Tom's mother: Get away from my son!

Brooklyn: Now that's not very nice. We were just talking to him.

Lexington: Yeah. We would never hurt an innocent kid.

Omega takes a step forward  
" Stay away from us you beasts!" she said as she throws a chunk of wood at Omega's face.

He recoils back and holds his face, he removes his hand to see blood coming from his nose

Brooklyn: That was uncalled for!

Shifter steps in front of his master and growls in anger.

Lilith flies down.

You're the beasts you-

Brooklyn and Lexington step in front of her

Brooklyn: Come on. Let's not saying bad language in front of the kid.

Lexington: Besides, if they call us monsters, maybe we should prove them right!

Lexington, Brooklyn, and Lilith growl at them two humans.

Omega: Alright. Let's just all take a deep breath.

They ignore him until Goliath Hudson and Demona glide down in front of them.

Goliath: What is going on here?!

Lilith: That human mother harmed Omega.

Omega: And I was trying to stop the three of them from doing something bad.

It doesn't matter you three down to the rookery until I return and take him with you" said Goliath as he points to Bronx.

Omega: But I-

Hudson: You're not in trouble, father was talking to them three" said Hudson as he points to Brooklyn Broadway and Lexington

Broadway: I didn't even do anything!

Doesn't matter go!" said Omega.

Omega your nose" said Demona as she saw it still bleeding.

Broadway (to Brooklyn): Nice going. You just made me an accomplice.

Brooklyn: I know. And I'm proud of it.

Father have you need of something?" asked Omega

Goliath: The vikings are back.

And you need me?" asked Omega

Demona: No. Just some warriors to make the battle easier.

Okay, let's see them try to battle the very earth they stand upon." said Omega.

" Rumble! I need you!" he said as in a flash of light the Earth elementor is summoned.

Rumble: You called?

Go with my father and rid this land of the viking filth" said Omega.

: With pleasure!

Now father I'll go and keep an eye on the three in the rookery." said Omega.

Demona follows

Omega: Please take care of yourselves.

I'll stay with him, Goliath. said Demona as she grabs a rag and gives to Omega to help with his bloody nose

Omega: Thank you, mother. he said as he takes the rag and holds it to his bloody nose.

Goliath stands with Lilith as they watch the trio and Omega and Demona go into the rookery.

Lilith: The human mother shouldn't have hurt my nephew like that!

It doesn't matter who's fault it was sister. I cannot condone fighting amongst our people and theirs. I'll make it up to them, later." said Goliath

Lilith: Even still, all Omega did was try to make friends with the child. And that's what he gets?

What they think of us doesn't matter. I thought you had learned they by now. We are what we are and nothing can change that." said Goliath

Lilith: Are you sure about that?

It doesn't matter. We'll continue this discussion when I return sister." said Goliath as he takes to the skies followed by Hudson as Rumble follows on foot.

Back at the castle Shifter scratches at the doors to the rookery and whimpers.

Until Omega opens one of the doors and lets him in.

Omega: I'm alright, boy.

Sent to the rookery. How embarassing!" said Brooklyn

Broadway: Thanks alot, you guys!

Oh quit whining all of you!" said Omega.

I haven't been down here since I hatched. said Broadway

Lexington: All we tried to do was defend Omega.

And I'm grateful for that my brothers. But we must live in peace with the humans." said Omega.

Broadway walks over to a wall and sniffs some of the green slime before he eats it.

Broadway: What is this stuff?

Something that I can't believe you ate" said Omega as he gags.

Lexington leans toward Omega.

I hope we're not down here long or he might just eat us" he said

Broadway: I heard that!

Stop it all of you! Dawn approaches we best get some rest" said Demona

Lexington: I got a bad feeling about tomorrow.

Me and Shifter will keep watch if that make you feel better." said Omega

Brooklyn: Thanks. But why do I get the feeling that this is the last time we'll see most of our fellow Gargoyles?

Before any of the others can speak they are turned to stone.

Little did they know that Brooklyn was right.

Just as they turned to stone. Omega heard explosions and he cracked open the doors just a smidge so he could see.

Omega: What's going on out there?

Me don't know" said Shifter as he looks with Omega.

They gasp as they see vikings attacking the knights

Omega: Looks like the vikings are back for round 2.

Let's go!" said Shifter but Omega stops him

Omega: Hold on, boy.

Both of us are powerful. But we can't stop an entire army by ourselves. We have to stay in here and make sure they don't come for the eggs." said Omega

Shifter: Eggs?

The gargoyle eggs, my friend. Oh that's right you've never come down here." said Omega as he forgot he never brought Shifter down to the rookery before

Shifter nods in understanding.

The two watch as the vikings begin to capture the humans and now it's sunset. They see Hakon standing by one of the stone gargoyles with someone

Omega: Oh no!

Shifter and Omega watch in horror as Hakon smashes the stone gargoyle as then the other vikings begin smashing all of the gargoyles.

Omega: NO! NOT MY FAMILY!

Omega drops to the ground with broken eyes as he begins to shake as he coils himself into a ball and begins to cry.

Omega: I'm sorry. I failed all of you!

Shifter wimpers and turns himself into a creature that resembles Drageder ( or however you spell Ryuki's mirror monster's name) and wraps around Omega comforting him as he bauls

Omega: Thank you, Shifter.

Omega holds Shifter's head as he keeps crying.

Eventually the two hear cracking as the trio and Demona wake up from their stone sleep.

Demona: Omega. What happened?

Omega stands as says no words as he opens the doors

Demona (sees what happened): Oh my.

The vikings destroyed them all. said Omega.

The group sees Goliath and Hudson

Brooklyn: Where's Rumble?

Disappeared as we awoke" said Hudson.

Omega pushes through the group and races up the castle, before stopping at... his aunt's pedastal.

He drops to his knees as he holds the rubble.

" Lilith...no" he says as he drops his head

Goliath: Omega, it's not your fault.

Demona: Nor is it the fault of humankind. The vikings are to blame for this.

Omega stands.

The humans were taken prisoner." said Omega

Broadway: Are you talking about the refugees?

Yes. Tom, his mother, all of them. Along with the princess and the Magus, all taken prisoner." said Omega.

Brooklyn: I knew we should've killed those vikings when we had the chance!

We will find them. We will save the humans and we shall have our revenge!" said Goliath

Omega: Of course we will! And when I get my hands on Hakon, HE'S GOING TO PAY!

They fly off. With Bronx following on the ground.

Meanwhile back at the Vikings camp. We see toms mother crying

Don't worry mother my friends the gargoyles will save us." Said Tom

Nay. The gargoyles were destroyed Tom." She said.

Then we see the princess and the magus sitting in a cave bound by rope with the captain and Hakon in front of them

The magus is worth more alive, barely" Hakon said.

True, but I bet your uncle the king would pay handsomely to see his niece returned alive" said the captain as he kneeled in front of her.

You Blackett, if I had my book of spells" said the magus. Hakon laughs

Would you be referring to this book magus? Magic spells! Makes me glad I can't read." Said Hakon as he starts tearing out some pages and burning them.

No! My spells!" Said the Magus

Princess: You traitor! I'll see you both hanged for this!

Hakon closes the grimorum arconorum ( did I spell that right?)

Do not vex me princess or it's your neck" he said,

Suddenly they hear the roar of a gargoyle.

They see the Gargoyles flying towards them. And they did not look happy!

Omega: YOU MONSTERS!

Omega flies down and tackles some Vikings to the ground.

You said they wouldn't come!" Said Hakon

Captain: Maybe if you hadn't destroyed the others-

They return to their cave.

Your precious gargoyles have come princess" said Hakon as he gets her to stand

Princess: I knew they would! You're a dead man, Hakon.

Hakon: True. But I'll make sure you die first!

Help! Somebody help! He's going to slay her! Princess!" Said Magus as he watched the princess get out of Hakons grip and run. He scoots and begins to rub the rope against the rocks to break them.

Goliath and Demona notice the princess running and go to help.

Demona: Hold on, Princess. We're coming!

Meanwhile the other gargoyles and Shifter were taking care of the Vikings.

Hudson launches one into a hay cart and throws another.

Broadway grabs the roasted pig from the fire and uses it as a club to send one Viking off.

Bronx chases after some. Shifter turns into his werewolf form and scares some away.

Omega blocks 4 swords from 4 Vikings and launches them off before spinning and knocking them down with his tail.

Tom: See, mother? I told you they'd save us!

Tom's mother: But I thought all of them were destroyed!

No my lady, their were some down in the rookery. Now all of you are safe!" Said Omega as the others scare off the rest of the Vikings.

Tom's mother: Thank you! And I'm sorry about what happened before.

It matters not." Said Omega he walks over towards the cave with the others gargoyles as they see the magus walk out with his magic book and he looked mad.

Magus: Do you know what you've all done?!

She'd be alive if you hadn't come! They would've ransomed us both!" Said the magus.

What's he talking about" asked Lexington.

Hudson: And where's the princess?

Dead! And could I but wield the sword I would send you to join her. But this will have to do" said the magus as he begun to cast a spell.

Sparkles of light shine around the gargoyles. Omega seeing all the sparkles flying around him begun to say a spell.

Meanwhile back with the princess. Hakon gets her and just as he did Goliath and demona land.

Demona: You murderer! You killed the rest of our clan! And for what?! SO YOU COULD PILLAGE OUR CASTLE?!

It was not supposed to be this way" said the captain

Goliath: You're in league with this fiend?!

All of our kind are dead. Now you two shall join them!" Said Demona

Captain: I told you to take the rest of them with you. You should have listened!

TRAITOR!" Goliath roared

He's the one you want, he shattered them." Said Hakon pointing his sword at the captain.

YOU LYING SCUM!" Shouted the captain as he tackled Hakon

Demona: We'll make sure to bring you two back to our son so he can help us finish you two off!

Before they could do anything the two knock the princess over and they fall off the cliff. Goliath acts quickly and catches the princess. He brings her back up and breaks her ropes. He looks down and sees the captain and Hakon gone.

" I've been denied everything. EVEN MY REVENGE!" He shouts

Demona: No. Not everything. There's still Omega, Shifter, the elder, our dog, and the other three. The two of us aren't alone.

Just as she said those words, Tom comes running.

Goliath! You've got to help your friends." He said.

Demona: Why? Are they in trouble?

Yes, come!" He said as he runs off with them following. They are shocked to see the other gargoyles have become stone.

Demona (tears in her eyes): No! We've lost our clan! We can't lose our son too!

What sorcery is this!? Said Goliath.

Sorcery indeed. Now you shall join them." Said the Magus.

Demona: YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR SON!

The magus sees the princess.

Princess?" He said shocked to see her still alive.

Oh magus, what have you done" she said

He drops the book and falls to the ground.

I thought you were dead, your highness. I was mad with grief" said the magus.

Goliath marches over as Demona tries to wake her son. He picks up the magus

Reverse the spell! Bring them back! He roared.

I cannot! The page with the counter spell was burned." Said the magus.

Goliath drops him onto his book.

Demona (grabs magus): GIVE ME ONE REASON NOT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!

No beloved. Our son would not want blood on our hands." Said Goliath.

Demona cries as she gets in goliaths arms.

Now we truly are alone" he said.

Goliath notices his son as a statue begins to shed tears

Demona: But at least we can be alone together.

Goliath growls.

You turned them to stone forever?" The princess asked the magus. He shakes his head no

Magus: No. Not forever.

The terms of the spell were that they would sleep until the castle rose above the clouds." He said.

Demona: Can you explain it to us in simple terms?

In reality beloved they shall sleep forever." Said Goliath.

He takes the statues of his family and places them on castle wyvern. He placed Shifter next to Omega.

He places Hudson on a pedestal.  
I know that no apology can be enough Goliath. I wish that there was something I could do" said the Magus.

What will you do now princess" Goliath asked

Princess: I'll take my people to my uncle. It's no longer safe for us here.

We have a request." Demona said.

Princess: Just name it. It's the least I could do.

The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch. They will need guidance" said Goliath

Princess: Don't worry. We'll watch over the eggs as if they were our own children.

Thank you. There is something you can do for us Magus. Cast your spell one more time" said Goliath.

Magus: What?! But why?

So we can join our family" said Demona as she takes her places beside her son while Goliath takes his place above them.

Magus: Are you sure? There's no telling if you two will wake up at all.

We are sure" said Goliath

Magus: Very well.

He performs the spell and the two become stone.

Little did they know that Omega could see and hear them.

Before he was turned to stone he cast a spell that had himself enter his mindscape.

Where he connected with the beings in his staff and had begun to train.

And so he did for a thousand years.

A thousand years have passed. And we see the castle covered in moss and vines.

We see David xanatos walking up to the castle.

Finally, castle wyvern" he said as he races inside and makes his way to the top of a tower. He removes vines from Goliaths statue.

Xanatos: Magnificent. Truly magnificent!

Make the offer now Owen! This instant." He said as his assis Owen burnet walks over to him ( did I spell his last name right?)

Owen: Might I remind you one last time, Mr. Xanatos, that the course of this mansion will be astronomical.

Start hiring crew. I want to start as soon as possible." Said David.

Owen: Sir, it may prove difficult to find the necessary manpower with this castle's bad reputation. People say that it's haunted.

You know the answer to that Owen. Pay a man enough and he'll walk barefoot into hell." Said David.

Then we see various workers in machines carrying stone bricks and some lowering the gargoyles into wooden crates. Then some remove the dust. Eventually we see a red and black helicopter flying up the Eerie building with Xanatos in it. And we see the castle standing on top of it,

He stands beside the statue of Goliath as he watches the sun go down.

Xanatos: Owen said that the castle was haunted. Could he be right?

But don't disappoint me." He says as the sun goes down.

Clouds rise above him as we see lightning and it rains.

We begin to hear cracking. The stone around Goliath leaves as he stands and roars.

Soon followed by the others.

Xanatos: When I see Owen tomorrow, I'll let him say that he told me so.

But it worked!" He said.

Goliath glides down to the others.

We're awake! We're alive! We're together again." Said Goliath with joy in his voice.

The gargoyles give shouts of joy until they look down. They are confused as they see the skyscrapers.

They turn to see Xanatos.

Xanatos: My name is David Xanatos. You all have a lot to get caught up on.

Are you Goliath? Xanatos asks.

Yes" Goliath said.

Excellent " Xanatos said

Hudson: The last thing I remember was the magus casting a spell on us.

Come inside, we shall talk" said Xanatos as he leads them to the room with the fireplace. He stands in front of it,

How long has it been" demona asked,

Xanatos: A very long time.

She asked how long" Omega said as he didn't trust this stranger.

Xanatos: Well, it's currently 1994. You've all slept for about a thousand years.

This surprises them.

I learned about the castle in 06 (or is it u6) from an ancient book that recently came into my possession. The Magus that cursed you wrote the whole story down in there." Said Xanatos as he looks at the grimorom in a glass case.

Now I'm sure you have questions" he said

Brooklyn: You bet we do! We just don't know what to ask first.

How did you break the spell?" Hudson asked.

Xanatos: Simple. I bought your castle and relocated it from the Scottish coast to the top of the Eyrie Building in New York.

Deomna: Wait. The magus said that the spell would be broken when the castle rose above the clouds.

Hmm so it did. But why have you done all this?" Asked Omega,

Xanatos: Because I want to help all of you.

Yeah right!" Said Omega.

You were fascinated by the story the magus wrote nothing more" he said.

Xanatos: Even if that's true, do you all really want to go out there? This is no longer the world that you know.

I'd take my chances." Said Omega.

Enough! What's that sound" said Goliath as he heard helicopters

Xanatos: Those would be helicopters.

What's a helicopter? Asked Lexington.

A machine. You expecting company, mr. Rich boy" Omega asked.

Xanatos: No. I wasn't. Looks like someone had a bad idea to attack the castle.

Stay here let me make sure." He said as he walks outside he sees a helicopter land.

People wearing armor and guns exit,

What do you want" Xanatos asked.

You'll find out soon enough" said a male.

The gargoyles stand in the walkway,

What's going on? Who're these people?" Brooklyn asked.

They're attacking the castle, that's all we need to know! Said Hudson. The gargoyles charge.

Broadway: Let's get this party started!

Brooklyn: Here's our invitation!

Less talk, more smash! Said Shifter as he transformed into the Volkner zoanoid

Demona: Shall we, my love?

We shall! Said Goliath as the two join the battle.

Hudson (to Omega): I hope you've still got fight in you, lad.

Always!" Said Omega as he summons a belt with 4 slots and 4 flip switches.

Lexington: What's that going to do?

This" he said as he puts the belt on and flips the 4 switches

Everyone was amazed in what happened next.

 **3,2,1 henshin!**

He pulls the handle and throws his hands up.

Brooklyn: Is this from one of the worlds Omega visited?

You bet it is, brother! And while I slept I've trained in all my powers for a thousand years! Said Omega as he became fourze

Broadway: That's so awesome!

All right! Let's do this man-to-gargoyle" said Fourze

Brooklyn: Don't forget about us!

They charge at the intruders

One of them punched Lexington.

Lexington: Ow! Why does the little guy get picked on first?

Fourze jumps and kicks the one who punched Lex.

I thought as gargoyles we don't whine. We roar! Said Fourze as he charges back into battle.

Lexington: Sorry! (charges at one of the men and punches him)

As everyone has their hands full they don't notice one of the intruders make their way inside.

Intruder: This is almost too easy.

He places a device on a wall security pad. It turns red and explodes.

Meanwhile outside we Demona and Goliath tag teaming one of the intruders as they kick him away.

Demona: Excellent teamwork, Goliath.

You two, my love. He said.

Omega sees them and groans.

Care to do that stuff in private!" He said.

Demona: Oh, come on, Omega. We haven't done this kind of stuff for a thousand years now.

Ahh! Not listening!" He said as he tunes out his mother.

My love stop embarrassing our son, and help him" said Goliath as he sees Lexington pinned down by a female intruder.

Female intruder: For a gargoyle, you're pretty good looking!

For a blonde you're pretty stupid to attack my home and family" said Demona ( burn)

Female intruder (pissed off): WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!

Just as she goes to attack her she's knocked out. And then we see Omega standing in electric states wearing the stealth module

Demona: Thank you, Omega.

Ha! Works every time. Insult someone and get them fired up and then they let down their guard." Said Omega.

He leans down and helps Lexington up.

Lexington: For the record, that blonde wasn't that pretty.

I know, now watch yourself. Said Omega to Lexington as he joins the fray again.

Broadway smashes the heads of two guards together.

Broadway: This is way more easier then the vikings!

A grenade rolls behind him. Shifter races over and knocks it back.

Broadway: That was too close! Thanks, Shifter!

Your welcome. Shifter said.

Brooklyn throws an intruder at another intruder.

Brooklyn: Have a nice trip! See you next fall!

Ron better yet why don't we just not see you again at all!" He said as kicks another intruder.

Hudson: Don't get too cocky!

One of the intruders hits Hudson with a taser.

Hudson: AARGH!

Omega races over and grabs the intruder that tazed Hudson.

Leave him alone! He said as he throws him away.

Hudson: Thank you, lad.

These weapons we must be dealing with sorcerors. Said Hudson.

Nevertheless we can't abandon our home. It's all we have left. Said Goliath

Omega: I agree!

 **Launcher on!**

Let's send them packing! Omega said as he fires missiles at some of the intruders.

Rubble begins to fall to the streets below.

A red car arrives and a woman named Elisa Maza walks out of it.

Get back! Or you'll wind up street pizza." She said to the crowd. She looks at some of the rubble and sees claw marks.

Elisa: Claw marks? What the hell caused those?

She looks up to see more flashes of explosions.

Back at the top.

The male I intruder that got inside comes out holding a case.

Intruder: Like I said. Too easy.

Got it! He said as one launches a flare

Omega: We need to stop that guy!

How!? we can't see! Said Broadway as the flare blinded them.

The intruders father into the helicopter that landed and get in and escaped.

Omega: Dammit! They're gone!

At least our home is still here. Said Demona. Omega turns back to his gargoyle form

Thank you. Without you and your friends who knows what those thugs would've done." Said Xanatos.

Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me. And then destroyed my people." Said Goliath

Hmm, I can see I'll have to work hard to earn your trust." Said Xanatos.

Omega growls

Xanatos pulls out a phone and pushes buttons on it,

Owen we'll need a cleanup crew outside." Said Xanatos

Why were you attacked" Demona asked.

The richer you are, the more enemies you have and I'm very rich. Goliath this is your home as well as my headquarters. I hope you'll consider working with me to keep it safe." Said Xanatos,

Goliath looks around. Hudson puts a hand on his shoulder.

It's your decision, lad, but we have nowhere else to go," he said.

Goliath groans " this castle is our home, no matter where it has been taken, we will stay here" he said.

Excellent, I know you've been used poorly by men in the past but that is all about to change. Trust me" said Xanatos as he shakes Goliath's hand.

You broke the spell of sleep that imprisoned us, Xanatos, and for that we are grateful. But we will never trust humans again." Said Omega.

I can tell this relationship is something we'll all have to work at here." Said Xanatos

Down below.

What do you think all of that was about detective" said a policeman talking to Elisa.

I don't know but I'm gonna find out." She said.

Demona: What my son means is that it's going to take a while for us to trust humans again after what happened thousands of years ago.

No I stand by what I said." Said Omega as he walks away from Xanatos

Brooklyn: You gonna be okay, kid?

1,000 years ago I watched as the very other human I saw as a second father do nothing as the Vikings destroyed my family! Trust him if you will but I won't! Said Omega in a this is final tone of voice.

Goliath: If it makes you feel any better, I don't trust Xanatos either.

I get that we will need to trust humans in this new world, father. But I don't like this guy, it's like the devil is looking back at me when he stares. And I feel he's hiding something." Said Omega

Brooklyn: Can you still turn back into your human form?

I can try. " said Omega.

He glows a shining light. And in his place is his human form wearing modern clothes.

Broadway: I guess that spell updated your human form.

I remember that before I was turned to stone I used a spell that connected my body to the changing world so I could know what the world learned as I slept. Along with it I used a spell to put myself in my mind so I could continue to get stronger and train." Said Nathan.

Lexington: You are so lucky!

Luky? I don't think so my friend." Said Nathan as he looks down and goes down the stairs to explore

Demona: One of us needs to keep an eye on Xanatos.

Not it! Said the trio as they go to explore.

Demona: That leaves only the three of us.

Well I'd like to explore as well. Said Hudson.

Beloved let's leave Xanatos alone" said Goliath as he'd rather explore like the others.

Me Do it" said Shifter as he transformed into the chameleon mirror master and turned invisible and started to follow Xanatos.

Demona (sighs): Alright. Might as well get used to the new environment.

Shall we my dear? Said Goliath as he stretches his arm to Demona.

Demona: We shall.

As Nate explores he hears footsteps and sees Owen escorting a woman around the castle.

That woman is beautiful. She reminds me of my three beloveds. He said as he reaches into his pants pocket as it glows and he sees a picture of himself and the three sisters. ( what are their names again?)

Nate: I wonder who that woman is.

Said woman turns his way but he hides.

He listens in close as hears the name Elisa Maza.

Woman: Did I hear something?

Elisa Maza" he repeats.

Omega: Such a beautiful name.

He looks to see himself as he turned back into Omega.

He looks down to his picture of Luna Phoebe and Seline

Omega: I really miss you girls.

I know you're out there somewhere, I pray to see you all again. I know you knew that my heart would reach out to others and that you would share." Said Omega.

Omega: But for right now, it probably wouldn't hurt to meet this Elisa girl.

He gasps as he hears footsteps again and turns himself invisible.

He sees Elisa walk out of the staircase with a flashlight. Then the two hear growling as they see Bronx walking out of the staircase growling. She pulls out her gun which Omega takes and breaks.

Elisa: That was my favorite gun!

She gasps as she sees the hand that crushed it.

Sorry about that" said Omega as he makes himself visible.

She gasps as she backs away and accidentally falls off the building.

Omega gasps and leaps to catch her. He does and drops her on the side of the building

Omega: You alright?

Uh, uh yeah. Who - what are you?" She asked

Omega: I'm a gargoyle.

And long ago your people called me Omega" he said.

Elisa: Really?

What were you doing up in my families castle, uh Elisa Maza?" Said Omega.

Elisa: There was something going on here a while ago. I wanted to check it out.

Our home was attacked. We defended it." Said Omega.

Elisa: That was very brave of you.

Thank you detective. Shall we continue our conversation back on the castle?" Said Omega as he gives her his hand.

Elisa: Yes, please.

Omega places Elisa on his back.

Hold on tight." He said as he begins to climb back up to the castle

Elisa: Don't let me fall!

Trust me, I'm not gonna let a beautiful woman like you fall" said Omega.

Elisa (blushes): Ok.

Eventually they find their way back on the castle.

Bronx is still standing there.

Elisa: Is that your dog?

Sorta. He won't hurt you." Said Omega.

Elisa: Does he have a name?

Must you humans give everything names. Hudson asked as the rest of the family shows up.

Elisa (surprised): Are those the rest of your family?

Yes. That is my father Goliath and beside him is my mother. The werewolf is my pet, his name is shifter. Other than me him and my father the rest of them don't have names" said Omega.

Elisa: Are you sure the rest of you guys don't need any names?

You humans must give names to everything. To give it limits. Does the sky have a name? Does the river? Hudson asked as he points to the river.

Elisa: It's not like that, it's just that...well...things need names!

And I've learned that the river is called the Hudson" said omega

Hudson: Fascinating. I think I'll take the name Hudson.

It's a good name. Now what about the rest of you? No doubt you explored the city, while I was talking with detective Maza here" said Omega.

Brooklyn: I did explore a section of the city called Brooklyn.

Brooklyn, it suits you. " said Omega

Broadway" said Broadway

Uh, Lexington, do you like it?" Said Lexington

Omega: Those names fit you guys as well.

I suppose he will be needing a name as well." Said Goliath as he points to Bronx

Elisa: How about Bronx?

Bronx barks.

I think he likes it." Said Brooklyn.

What about you mother?" Said Omega.

Demona: Well, what do you think is a good name for me, Detective?

What do you think of, Demona?" Elisa said.

I like it, a name that should strike fear in your enemies" said Omega.

Demona (smiles): I approve of the name Demona.

Now we all have names, but is this human our new friend, Omega?" Asked Brooklyn

Omega: Well, unlike Xanatos, I sense so bad intentions in her.

Elisa: So you all are suspicious of Xanatos, huh? Well, you're not the only one who feels that way.

What do you mean, lass" asked Hudson

Elisa: I've heard rumors that Xanatos is hiding some pretty dark secrets. I doubt he awakened you guys out of the goodness of his heart.

Oh that I know about" said Omega.

He starts sniffing the air and catches a familiar scent.

Elisa: What is it?

That scent, could it be?" Said Omega as he takes off.

Goliath: Omega, where are you going?

Seeing as Omega is already too far ahead the other gargoyles follow him.

Brooklyn: What about the girl?

Broadway: You really wanna risk her getting killed from his height?

Brooklyn: Good point.

They eventually catch up to him as he stands still with shock in his eyes.

Lexington: Dude, don't fly off like that. You had us worrried.

They notice him not looking to them, as if they're not even there.

Brooklyn: Hey, kid. Anyone home?

Omega lifts a hand and Brooklyns head to what he's looking at.

They're shocked to see someone they thought was dead.

Goliath (shocked): How is this possible?

They saw Lilith standing there with Xanatos.

Demona: Lilith? How is this possible? We all thought you were dead!

But I'm not. I've returned." Lilith said.

Xanatos: Are you surprised?

Omega (tears in his eyes): I'm not surprised. I'm happy!

Goliath: Lilith must have fled when the vikings stormed our castle.

And turned to stone from the same spell the magus placed on you" said Lilith

Hudson: She was probably near us when the magus casted the spell the first time.

That I was." Said Lilith.

Omega felt she was lying.

'Something is different about her' he thought

Broadway: I'm just glad that at least one more of our clan survived.

And I believe we should help Xanatos." Said Lilith

" Help him with what" asked Lexington.

Xanatos: With the guys that got away from all of you. They stole something very important.

What did they take your numbers for your credit card? Ha ha" said Omega.

Lilith (smiles and rubs Omega's head affectionately): I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Omega.

Thank you, aunt Lilith" said Omega.

'Even her touch feels different'" he thought

Xanatos: Those guys that got away didn't take the number for my credit card. But they just might as well have.

What did they steal" asked Goliath

Xanatos: Just three valuable computer disks from Cyberbiotics.

Computer disks?" Said Broadway.

What were on these disks?" Asked Omega

Xanatos: Some important information that could prove bad for the world if it fell into the wrong hands.

You means these disks" said Omega as he pulls the 3 disks from his pocket.

Xanatos (shocked): What?! How did you get the disks back so quickly?!

They never left this building. Right before the thief left the building I sped over and snatched the disks right out of the case" said Omega.

' Something tells me I'm gonna regret giving these back' he thought

Xanatos (Omega gives the disks back to him): Amazing! It's a good thing you recovered these disks. Who knows what those thugs might've done with them.

You're welcome. Said Omega as he turns to leave.

Goliath: It's been good to see you again, Lilith.

Father, I'm going to see our new friend now" said Omega.

Demona: We must go now, Lilith. Omega met another human. And we've been waiting to tell her more about ourselves.

If she's human she's no friend of mine" said Lilith

Xanatos: Don't mind Lilith. She's still sore about humans like the vikings killing the rest of your kind.

I believe that this talk should be private, so if you would leave us" said Omega

Xanatos: Of course. (he leaves)

Lilith: How do you know that this new human friend that you made won't betray you the first chance she gets.?

Because I sensed no ill intent from her when we met. She is my friend" said Omega.

Lilith (sighs): I'm sorry, Omega. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you and the others. After all, we're the last of our kind.

All the same, I sense the hatred within you. We cannot make war with an entire race for what a select few did" said Omega as they continued their way outside

Lilith: I know that. But it's just so hard to move on when a human that we trusted ended up dooming our kind to extinction.

One could say the same about Xanatos." Said Omega.

Lilith: True. I'm very wary of being in his prescence. It's like his eyes are staring directly into my soul.

' She's lying' he thought.

Nevertheless, I'd rather trust our friend detective Maza than Xanatos." Said Omega

Lilith: Well, if that's what you think is best. Then I won't stop you.

' She continues to lie. Why?' Thought Omega.

They make their way outside as Omega readies to fly.

Lilith (hugs Omega): It was really nice to see you again, Omega.

' Even when she holds me has changed. What has happened to you aunt Lilith to have you change so much' he thought

Omega: It was nice to see you too, Aunt Lilith. I hope to see you again soon. (flies off)

Soon enough, Omega met back with Elisa.

Elisa: Did you find what you were looking for, Omega?

Sighs. My aunt has returned. But I'm afraid she's changed." Said Omega.

Elisa: How has she changed?

She's cold and so full of hatred. Even her touch the way she holds me. Everything's different. Said Omega.

Elisa: I hate to say it but it sounds like your aunt's in a dark place. And I don't think she's coming back.

I agree with you. Her hatred of humans has poisoned her. Said Omega

Elisa: And don't you think it's strange that your aunt just happens to be working with Xanatos?

Something tells me I'm going to regret returning those disks to him." Said Omega.

Elisa: If you want, I can investigate Xanatos for you in the day time. I am a detective after all.

The sun is beginning to rise. My family turns to stone during the day except for me. Why don't you show me around town? Said Omega.

Elisa: Sounds like a plan. But why won't you turn into stone during the day?

Because I'm part human." Said Omega as he spins and turns back into Nate.

Pretty cool right?" He said.

Elisa (blushes): Wow! You're not that bad looking in human form.

Why thank you. Your not bad yourself." Said Nate as he summons a rose.

Suddenly he hears thrusters and turns around to see iron man and back around to see batman.

Elisa: What are Iron Man and Batman doing here?

You know of them?" Said Nate as he's curious how they are here when he didn't summon them.

It's been a long time kid." Said Ironman as he moves his faceplate.

Elisa: Know them? They're two of the greatest superheroes in the world!

We have something to show you." Said Batman.

So this is the world most of you come from." Said Nate as he never thought of what their homes looked like.

Ironman: Yep. Do you like it so far?

It's definitely a world of marvels. Now what is it you need to show me?" Nate asked.

Follow us." Said Batman.

Elisa and Nate begin to follow Batman and Ironman.

Elisa: I'm guessing that what you're going to show us involves Xanatos and Nate's aunt, right?

Yes and no, dear detective." Said Ironman.

They approach a building that has the words futuretech on it

Elisa: The Futuretech building? Why did you two bring us here?

Because we needed to show its owner home." Said Batman as he presses a button and a door is opened.

Owner? You mean me?" Said Nate as he is now confused

Ironman: Of course.

I was stone for a thousand year, how could I - you made this building for me?" Nate asked as they make their way into a very high tech laboratory.

Elisa: I was wondering that myself. This place looks amazing!

Yes, also welcome to the HQ of the legion." Said Ironman as he takes his suit off.

Batman takes his mask off.

Elis (shocked): You two are Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne?!

I thought you told the world who you were, stark? Said Wayne

Tony: I guess Detective Maza wasn't there when I revealed who I was.

No I wasn't. But what's the legion? And how is Nate the owner of the most powerful corporation on the entire planet. Even xanatos' company isn't as great as futuretech." Said Elisa.

Bruce: The Legion is composed of several heroes that protect the planet. Me and Stark are two of the members.

At least for right now. The legion is spread around pretty thin. Said Ironman.

Also Clockwork, Paradox, Eon, Sentinel Prime, and the other time walkers, told us to create future tech for you, Nathan." Said Wayne as he begun typing on the computer

Nathan: I wonder what kind of future tech you guys made for me.

Ha ha! I see his sense of humor hasn't changed." Said Stark.

What Bruce means is that you own the futuretech corporation, Nate." Said Elisa.

Nate: Really? This is so cool! I'll have to thank the Time Walkers for telling you guys to create Future Tech for me.

Nate just realized something.

But why for me? Why create this? I don't even know how to run a corporation." He said.

Elisa: I'd like to know that myself.

Because of all that you've done. You helped us, complete strangers and reached out to millions no billions of others and turned us into a team, into a legion. The time walkers thought that they should give something back. Said Bruce

Nate (touched): Thank you all so much!

Bruce moves behind him and pulls off a tracer.

Elisa: A tracer? How did that get there?

Lucky for us this place disabled that things signal. So whoever placed it can't find us." Said Stark.

Bruce walks over and places the tracer on a scanner

Nate: Wait a minute. My aunt Lilith hugged me before I left her a while ago. Did she put the tracer on me?

Seems so. The logo on the tracer is owned by a corporation that's owned by, get this, Xanatos enterprises." Said Bruce.

Elisa: Are you kidding me?! Xanatos wanted to spy on Nate and his family?!

More than that it seems. I ran scans on those disks that Xanatos had and the result I got wasn't good." Said Stark. He shows them something on a computer.

They gasp.

We have to get back home now! They should be awake by now" said Nate as he turns into Omega.

Elisa (to Tony and Bruce): You two want to come with us? We could use all the help we could get.

Try and stop us." Said Wayne as he puts his mask back on.

Tony puts his armor back on.

Tony: Just hope we're not too late!

Back at the castle  
We see Brooklyn wearing shades as he looks out to the city. Lexington is on a computer. And Broadway is eating Chinese food.

Brooklyn: I look so cool wearing these shades.

And I think I'm gonna like this century." Said Brooklyn

Lexington: Me too. This Internet thing is really fascinating!

Yeah! We had some trouble adjusting at first. But I think everything is going to be fine now." Said Broadway.

Suddenly a laser blasts one of the Chinese food bowls he was holding.

Broadway: Hey! I was eating that!

The trio look down to see Xanatos standing with Owen and Lilith along with robot versions of Goliath.

Attack" he said.

The metal gargoyles rise to the sky via thrusters on their back.

Brooklyn: What the fuck is Lilith doing? And who the hell are those robot knockoffs of Goliath?

Less talking more running away!" Said Lexington as they dodge the lasers the metal gargoyles shot at them.

Broadway: Why are we running? We can take these guys!

Broadway gets shot out of the sky and lands on a pedestal he goes to get up but the brick he caught falls and so does he. He's knocked unconscious.

Lexington: BROADWAY!

What did I tell you Owen. They're a vast improvement. They're steel instead of stone, they don't sleep during the day, they can fly instead of glide, and best of all they're 100% obedient." Said Xanatos as one of the steel gargoyles closes in and locks on Lexington and fires on him.

Lexington is knocked out of the air and is caught by Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: You alright, Lex?

Lexington groans as Brooklyn sees he's unconscious.

Brooklyn continues to glide as he tries to get Lexington to safety.

One of the steel gargoyles locks onto him.

Before it fires a shot Goliath charges in and tackles it into the side of the castle making it explode.

He glides over to Brooklyn.

Give him to me" said Goliath as Brooklyn hands Lexington to him.

Brooklyn: Goliath, what's going on? Did Lilith finally snap?

I don't know but I aim to find out." Said Goliath

He glides over to Broadway's location and removes some of the rubble. He lays Lexington beside him.

Meanwhile down below we see Hudson Bronx and Shifter coming out of the castle.

What's all the noise," said Hudson.

The three look up to see one of the steel gargoyles coming at them.

Hudson: What the hell is that?

Just as he says that it fires upon them making them scatter.

As it passes Bronx and Shifter jump on it.

Shifter lands on its back while Bronx holds onto its tail. The two drag it down,

It tries to blast the two but they keep jumping out of the way.

Hudson gets his sword and leaps down and drives his sword into it.

Never a dull moment is there, boys?" Said Hudson

Shifter and Bronx bark in agreement.

Down below Elisa arrives and shows the guard her badge as she gets to the Elevator to reach the top.

Back above one of the steel gargoyles is chasing Goliath until Demona takes it down.

Another tries to attack the two only to be blown up by a fireball from Omega as he arrives on the scene with Ironman and Batman

Demona: Omega, there you are! Wait a minute. Who are the other two?

Members of the Legion." Said Omega.

Goliath: The Legion?

Friends, that's all you need to know for now." Said Omega.

Ironman blasts one of the steel gargoyles as it tries to sneak up on Omega.

Ironman: Whiplash and Crimson Dynamo were more of a challenge then these guys.

Batman grapples one of the robots and drags it down, making it explode.

You mean back when they were criminals?" Said Batman

Ironman: Yeah. At least the two of them made their armors original. Xanatos just copied these bots off of Nate and his family.

More like his father" said Batman.

In the air Omega lands on the back of one of the steel gargoyles he sees another coming so he controls the other and makes them collide. Sending debris everywhere. Lilith Xanatos and Own race away from the rain of parts.

Hmm, it seems my steel clan isn't performing as well as I thought they would." Said Xanatos

There's only 1 robot left" said Lilith.

I think it's up to us, my dear" said Xanatos.

The three go inside the castle

Lilith: Agreed. If you want something done right, you really have to do it yourself!

Meanwhile, Broadway and Lexington groan as they wake up.

What's going on" asked Lexington.

Don't know, but it's not over yet." Said Broadway as he sees the last robot coming at them. It shoots at them making them run.

As it loops around Omega and Brooklyn stand at the top of a tower.  
It sees Broadway and Lexington moving toward Goliath and the others.

Quickly" said Omega as he gestured for Brooklyn to help him push over part of the tower and they make it fall onto the last robot making it explode.

Brooklyn: Hasta La Vista, baby!

And they say the Middle Ages were barbaric" said Hudson.

We won dude! Said Brooklyn

Batman: No. Not yet.

The human is right. You haven't won anything fools! Said Lilith as she points a bazooka at Omega and Brooklyn and fires.

The explosion knocks them off the tower.

Brooklyn falls to the others as Omega lands on the walkway that Lilith is on.

Omega (pissed off): WHY, AUNT LILITH! WHY WOULD YOU HELP SOMEONE LIKE XANATOS TRY AND KILL US?!

Hudson unleashes his sword ready to join the battle.

Uh uh! Said Xanatos as he points his laser as the group down below.

Let's let them play out they're little drama, shall we?" Said Xanatos.

Omega you, Goliath and my sister were fools. But then again you were always fools, weren't you?" Said Lilith.

Omega: Oh, we were fools alright! WE WERE FOOLS TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD EVER BE LOYAL TO OUR FAMILY!

If only you had convinced Goliath to have him take the others from the castle that night. The plan was perfect. Said Lilith

Plan? Said Omega

It would've succeeded!" Said Lilith

What plan?" Said Omega.

Ironman: Xanatos, what the hell is your partner in crime talking about?!

Let's find out" said Xanatos,

I made a bargain with the captain. I was to get us out of the castle so the Vikings could sack it. Said Lilith.

What!?" Said Omega.

It would've worked! And when the humans were gone, we would've had the castle all to ourselves!" Said Lilith

Omega (pissed off): IS THAT WHY YOU BETRAYED US?! WHY YOU DOOMED OUR ENTIRE CLAN?! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PREJUDICE TOWARDS HUMANS?!

You should've convinced your father to take the others. We should've been with him! But no you three had to protect the humans! The captain said he would protect us, but I didn't trust him. I've stayed alive because I trust no one." Said Lilith.

Omega (tears in his eyes): YOU'RE NOT MY AUNT! THAT PERSON DIED THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO!

AND WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO IT!? Said Omega.

Lilith: Because we've protected the humans for so many years. And how do they repay us? By treating us like monsters!

They had to pay! All of humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind!" She said.

There is good and bad inside all of us, human and gargoyle alike, you should know that better than anyone! Don't you see, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for you." Said Omega as he points a talon (finger or whatever gargoyles call their fingers) at her.

Don't say that! Omega this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet. (Starts walking towards him) Together you and I can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once. You cared for me once. We have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude. Does that mean nothing to you?" Said Lilith

Omega: You're right. I did trust you once. But I won't make that same mistake again!

Very well, then. If you are not my friend, then you are my enemy." Said Lilith as her eyes flashed red. She points the bazooka at him and fires. He dodges the rocket but not the explosion

Demona: OMEGA! NO!

Lilith walks overtop of Omega and points the bazooka at Omega.

Goodbye, nephew" she said as she gets ready to fire

Elisa races in and tackles Lilith to the ground.

Lilith fires the bazooka at one of the towers.

The top of it falls, with some of the rubble knocking Xanatos out.

The top of it lands and Elisa and Lilith fall.

Omega: ELISA, NO!

He flies up and gets her and brings her back to the castle.

He looks back down and sees Lilith is still falling.

He shakes his head before he throws his head up and lets out a mournful roar.

Xanatos begins to wake up.

She wanted me to destroy humanity. I think I'll start with you!" Said Omega as he holds Xanatos over the edge.

Xanatos: Go ahead, Omega. Kill me. Show everyone who you really are.

Batman: Omega, don't do it!

He may have stopped us from collecting moss. But give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop him! Any of you!" Said Omega.

He looks back to see batman and Ironman standing with Elisa, his parents and Hudson.

Goliath: Because it's not who you are. Yes, Xanatos wronged you. He wronged all of us. But killing him will only make you no better then he is.

Elisa: Please, Omega! Let me take Xanatos in. He'll face justice for his crimes.

Do you really want to become like Lilith? Said Batman.

Omega looks down with eyes closed as he throws Xanatos to the ground.

Omega (starts to cry): No. I don't. Killing Xanatos won't bring the rest of our clan back.

Shifter races over and knocks Omega down and starts to lick his face.

Omega: Don't worry, boy. I'm okay.

Elisa: David Xanatos. You're under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!

Save telling this scumbag his rights! Said Batman as he picks him up and has Elisa put cuffs on him.

Batman escorts Xanatos to the police down below.

Xanatos: You think this is over? I'll just tell everyone that you all attacked me!

Wrong! Said Ironman.

Xanatos: What?!

While the drama was unfolding I had Jarvis hack into your records which show you receiving the stolen property from cyberbiotics." Said ironman

Elisa: You're going to jail for a long time, Xanatos. And don't be surprised when one of us buys your company.

No let him keep his company. He saved us, consider us even." Said Omega

Elisa (sighs): Alright.

Batman takes Xanatos down to the police.

We see him being out in a police car as a policeman closes the door.

Back up top we Omega standing, with Hudson and Elisa behind him.

You did the right thing lad" said Hudson.

Omega: I know.

Do you believe she survived?" Omega asked talking about Lilith

Elisa: They never found her body. So it's possible.

And if she did, we'll know soon enough" said Hudson.

Meanwhile the trio are down below.

Hey where are my sunglasses" Brooklyn asked

Bronx comes with them.

Lexington (holding the sunglasses): Here they are, Brooklyn.

He puts them on his head only for the lenses to break

Brooklyn: Are you kidding me?!

Shifter laughs.

Omega is at the top with his parents and Elisa

Omega: I think this is the start of a new beginning.

Yes, son. Said Demona.

It's good to know we at least have some human friends in this world" said Goliath.

Omega: Try a lot of human friends.

Elisa knew he was talking about the Legion.

And I hope you have lots more. But know this, I will always be your friend." Said Elisa.

Omega (smiles): Thank you, Elisa.

So care to join me for another trip around town? " said Elisa.

Omega: Sure. Why not?

Demona: Elisa, make sure Omega's back safe and sound.

Don't worry mother, I can take care of myself." Said Omega as he sees the sun start to come up.

Omega then turns back into Nate.

Shall we my dear" said Nate as he points his elbow out.

Elisa (giggles): We shall!

I'm going to love this new life." Said Nate.

Elisa: You won't regret it. Trust me.

Oh I do." Said Nate.

He leans in and kisses her cheek.

That's for saving my life" he said.

Elisa (blushes): It was my pleasure.

And the two exit the building with Elisa holding his arm.

Elisa: Where do you want to go first?

With a beautiful lady like you? Anywhere" he said.

Elisa: Maybe we can grab some coffee.

Suddenly her scanner in her car goes off.

Elisa: What the hell's going on now?

The two go over and listen to the scanner,

Omega: Is there a crime going on?

Sounds like a robber on 31st at Broadway. Ready for some action" said Elisa,

Nates eyes glow gold.

Always" he said as he turns into Omega and flies off.

Elisa (grins): Then away we go!

She gets in her car and follows.

 **And end!**

 **New York just got a whole lot crazier! Next Time on Gargoyles: Omega/ Alpha style.**

 **You people leave reviews so I can know what you want to see in the next chapter.**


End file.
